


(TSN/ME)灰烬躯壳

by br_java



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br_java/pseuds/br_java
Summary: 他通过接触他人，并引导对方进行指定的身体接触就能夺取时间，增加自己寿命。很显然，这跟彻底索命卑劣行为并无两样，令人作呕；于是Mark每天都在噩梦中醒来，夜晚又继续在鱼龙混杂的酒吧里抚摸着陌生的肉体晕晕欲睡，即使性从来没有发生过，也不需要发生。





	(TSN/ME)灰烬躯壳

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️报社预警  
> 但请相信他们之间感情是无法被任何事物所阻挠的

“你第一次怀疑是什么时候？”  
“大概在三年以前。”  
“怎么发觉的？”  
“我没有任何改变，但之前我被确诊得了病。”  
“什么病症？”  
“卢伽雷氏综合症......嗯你明白的，理论上，我会在几个月中失去我现在能够得到的一切。然而你看，直到现在仍是生龙活虎。”  
“......”

聊天室：

——他们怎么说？  
——医生说我精神紧张导致的错觉，他还说我根本没有患什么病，我被轰出了诊疗室。  
——其实，我觉得之前很有可能真的是错诊。还有就是，你的病神奇般的痊愈了。  
——这不可能。  
——哈哈，总不该是什么超能力吧！

 

Mark盯着屏幕看了一会儿，也觉得有些好笑，他嘴角向上扯出一段弧度。最后，他又想到了什么笑容渐渐地变成满脸淡然和透露出的无限疲惫。会去咨询医生这种事情，是他寻求自我安慰的一种方式罢了，自始至终爱德华明白一切的原因——他根本不是什么幻想症、也不是什么精神分裂；他的的确确是个超能力者。  
他啪啦啪啦敲了几下键盘：

——这种超能力不应该存在。

Mark Zuckerberg——一个窃取时间的贼人。

准确的说，Mark的疾病并没有像那位网友所说那样痊愈，而是在拖延发病的时间周期。（至少他的手抓握餐具手时候仍提不上力气而颤抖。）他通过接触他人，并引导对方进行指定的身体接触就能夺取时间，增加自己寿命。很显然，这跟彻底索命卑劣行为并无两样，令人作呕；于是Mark每天都在噩梦中醒来，夜晚又继续在鱼龙混杂的酒吧里抚摸着陌生的肉体晕晕欲睡，即使性从来没有发生过，也不需要发生。  
他一直以为自己要做个混蛋继续下去，至少在过个90几年，会有那么一天觉得腻了，对生活失去寄望；然后放任自流，成为一个名副其实的渐冻人，从腿脚能动再到只剩指头能动，最后丧失说话的能力留下一具只会思考的躯壳，沉默地死去。  
之前，Mark早就想到了，如果真的这样一点动力都没有，他一定不会委屈自己，干脆从摩天大楼上跳下来，成为一滩不怎么值得人们观赏的烂泥。

但人生总是富有戏剧性的。  
他的人生转折点发生在三个月前某个星期五的晚上。坚持处男到底的Mark，不再像往常那么想了。

他操了他的第一个男人，用力的、毫无节制的；像是把积攒了二十几年的精力全部注入到那晚的火辣中。当看到对方两股之间一片狼籍，乳白色的精液和透明肠液从红肿的肛门操平开的褶皱沿着沟线滴落到旁边的床单上，Mark的下半身的巨物被迫硬了一次又一次。

 

用精湛的搭讪技巧带着自己的目标回家，对于Mark来讲已经是一种固定习惯。这次也毫不例外。哪怕不用真的上床，他也会挑顺眼的男人下手。“不能亏待自己。”是他总结出来的首席行动纲领。  
Mark第一眼在酒吧里见到那个大男孩的时候，先是被对方的笑容给吸引住了，瞧他发现了什么？一个傻白甜的可爱新人。所以当响起热烈而激动具有迷惑性的音乐时，Mark向舞池里被一个中年男人勾搭而略显局促不安的新人男孩发起了进攻。他直接从两个人中间横穿而过，和大男孩在拥挤的人群中贴着身体而随着音乐晃动；被晾在一边男人看起来像是个不知争取的怂包瞪了一眼Mark夹着还算挺翘的屁股走人了。  
Mark笑，凑近了男孩的颈部，但却意外的察觉了对方出其不意的身高。不过那又怎样，总归是他的猎物。这是错误的第一步。  
之后的事情如Mark所预测的那般，果然他们成功的从酒吧的后门约了出来，也顺利知道了对方完全不重要的名字和爱好。

刚刚踏入这个充满男人的世界里，会让Eduardo无意识地武装自己，哪怕对方是个看起来和谈吐都显得聪明到一踏糊涂的魅力男人，也没有例外。  
事实上，他的直觉是对的，但从另一方面考虑，反而是他错的却太离谱了。约炮你情我愿，对于其他人是满足性欲，对于Mark来说，是生命的加冕仪式；至于发泄的对象是谁喜欢什么简直就是一场笑话。Eduardo是第一次，第一次的魔咒总是幻想爱情开始。于是，他潜意识地勾引了Mark，用浴室氤氲的雾气和他紧致的腰线。这是错误的第二步。

遇见的色诱对Mark来说有些家常便饭，要是以往他一定不会多么在意，敷衍了事地开始前戏。这一次，他的目光却被牢牢地锁在男孩的身上，满脑子都是：天杀的，生得一副天生好操的身子。一股热流涌到下身，伴随着却从未有过的强烈欲望。就在Eduardo有些腼腆地接近寻求安慰的时候，就被他一把压在了衣柜上，接着是狂风暴雨般的激吻，然后胡乱的脱起来衣服，不一会儿两人只剩下了底裤。

“这不太对劲，但都他妈的随它去吧。”这是错误的最后一步。  
两个人的下身紧密的贴在一起，感受了彼此的炙热，这让Mark性致昂扬。Eduardo离开了它的唇，跪了下来隔着内裤用嘴和手描绘对方的形状，内裤被顶了一个帐篷；他的手拉下对方最后的遮挡，一个硕大耸立的性器弹跳了出来，Eduardo含住了他。口腔内部的温暖和湿润，舒服得让Mark叹息了一口气双手的指头滑进了Eduardo的短发里。房间里剩下男人的喘息和吞吐的渍渍声，一个男人的头埋在另一个男人的胯间起起伏伏，吃起阴茎来很是起劲，无师自通。性器的味道带着点腥味直达Eduardo的鼻腔喉腔后头，又因为男人胯部的快感与他的动作相向而行，作出深喉而稍稍干呕了一下。但他并不在意。等到性器已经迫不及待地分泌出了前列腺液的时候，硬度就已经差不多了。  
被反身按在床上的Eduardo用一种跪趴着的羞耻姿势将屁股在Mark面前一览无余。覆在对方燥热的身体上，Mark用一只手掐揉着Eduardo的屁股，手感很好富有弹性。他已经开始想象之后的操干中，会有多么性奋的体验。随后手指向小穴的深处探去，一根手指，接着是第二根，因为这个禁区从未被开发过显得格外的紧致，将头靠在对方的后颈用滚烫的呼吸安抚着对方。  
Mark将润滑剂涂抹在自己的硕大，一只手还放在男人的腹肌上。然后整个胯部抵在了大腿的根部。一个炙热的硬棒在穴口的旁边徘徊，只是轻轻的蹭了蹭就能让Eduardo呼吸急促。Mark看着他情动的侧脸和大分双腿的动作恶意地想到了那些毫无节操的妓女，只不过眼前的这个是意外浪荡的新人。  
开始只是进入了龟头，他知道自己应该慢慢地来但是快要爆炸的身体却不允许这样，毫无预警地长驱直入，整个性器都滑到直肠中，过分紧的小洞夹着他的阴茎让上位者差点丢盔弃甲，他和身下的男人都低闷了一声。等待了一会儿，终于律动起来。

Eduardo觉得自己像是被男人的性器捅穿了一般，对方的每一次都狠狠地撞击到了最深处，然后抽离再撞击，从最开始的不适到随着快意而配合对方摆动臀部没有用多久。他开始抛弃了羞耻呻吟起来，好似听了他求欢，身上人的性器在他的体内又大上了一圈。意识模糊又迷茫的Eduardo胡乱低手去碰触他们相连的地方，他的骚屁股里吃着一根男人粗壮的阴茎，而腿根附近不知是因为顺滑剂还是自己的肠液而变得濡湿不堪。埋头猛干的Mark，在他抽离的时候带出对方翻出是粉色的肠肉，眼前的景色萎靡的令人沉沦。  
这场淋漓尽致的操干持续了几十分钟，房间里响起肉体之间冲撞的啪啪声。身下的男人近乎要把Mark榨干的趋势，这实在是太美妙了，洁白的床上两男人在互相做着爱，还有像野兽般激烈的角逐与主动，无法无天他想要把自己的两个沉甸甸的东西也挤到对方的屁股眼里。每次撞击到他的敏感点，Eduardo爽到几乎要流口水，支撑身体的两只手紧紧的扯着床单有种要被撕碎的感觉，后穴剧烈的收缩宣誓着他兴奋。他感受身后的节奏渐渐加快，知道对方快要达到高潮，于是卖力用屁股取悦对方。一个挺身，性器深深的嵌入直肠里，低吼一声，一股温流争先恐后地涌向Eduardo的身体里，射精大约快有一分多钟。  
当Mark将自己性器从穴中滑落出来的时候，精液也流出来了一部分。那时，Eduardo直接被操射了，乳白色的液体粘在床单上，他还在高潮的余韵中，身体战栗。

Mark已然忘记了最后的事情怎么发生的，他认为自己的身体脱离了他的控制，挽留男孩在自己家住了一晚，直至清晨的第一缕阳光洒在脸上的时候，脑子才逐渐恢复正常工作，噩梦没有降临在他的头上。所以，他醒得比以往都要快，在这个期间里，他猛然发现自己的一只手臂整个圈住了Eduardo，对方的身子紧贴自己的胸膛，呼吸均匀有序，还沉浸在睡梦中。这可不是什么性爱后温暖又甜蜜的好事。肌肤碰触的时间越长，偷来的时间越多，这对被偷者来说是致命的伤害。下一瞬间，Mark果断地把男人从身上推开，他坐起身来，有些惘然若失还有着紧张。  
他不想当一个杀人犯，真的一点儿也不想。

被推了一把，直接导致了Eduardo的醒来，他睁开双眼看到昨晚和他疯狂性爱的男人。迷糊中朝他腼腆的笑了一下，想要去抚平对方的不知为何紧皱的眉头，却被意外的躲开了。这让他彻底的清醒过来，手还停留在空中，气氛尴尬。  
“你该走了。”Mark用干涩的声音说道，他看到眼前人的表情带些伤心，底气不是很足。  
反应很快，Eduardo声音很和其他男人的大老粗完全不同，这件事Mark昨晚就已经知道了。  
“我去洗个澡就离开。”

坐在客厅里的沙发里，Mark听着浴室传出的哗哗水声，心里有些不是滋味。性和爱，他拒绝了很久，不是不喜欢那种醉生梦死和别人恩爱到死去活来偶像剧般的生活，说实话他有点小羡慕，真相，而他不配。爱上一个人，对于一个时间小偷来讲，是一种罪恶并且还是暴露自己的一种方式。尤其是他，要活着要和自己身体的病魔作斗争必然偷取别人的时间，或许他能活个几十年保持永驻的青春，但他的伴侣不行。性和爱是一体的，他怕自己真的迷恋一个人，在渴望碰触和内心煎熬中彻底崩溃。

推开门，Eduardo要离开了。  
如他所愿。  
剩下自己一个人跟往常的早晨并无两样，在偌大的房子醒来，洗漱完做过煎蛋三明治直接喝冷牛奶。自己真是一个超级混蛋。那个大男孩现在估计要在回家的路上饥肠辘辘吧。

于是身体再次失去主权。

“那个......留下来吃个早餐吧。”

推开门，已经迈出去一条腿的Eduardo顿了顿，转过身来开心的对着Mark展开一个笑容。

“不不不，别冲我笑，太他妈的刺眼了。”

 

这已经是第二十七次在一节课内想起Eduardo那个小子。即使他时常在盗取时间后用匿名网友的随机聊天来舒缓自己罪恶感。大家都是在打发时间，没有人理会网络另一头的人是否在信口开河，并且就算是真真切切的事情也会被人怀疑他真的是个盗窃罪犯。  
现在Mark眼前浮现出那个早上，Eduardo啃着三明治的画面，黑褐色的头发软软的，和他同样瞳孔色泽透露出的温柔一样。世界上怎么有这样的人，Mark在心里咆哮。这简直和他是做人的两个极端。

“那位同学回答一下。”教授的声音把失魂儿的Mark拉回现在所处的教室中。  
“呃，ospf静态rip这是课本上所写的，当然在不同设备上优先级也不同。”Mark下意识的回答，但他并没有真的反应过来，全靠了自己异常活跃的思维能力。  
教授看了他一眼，开始了下一道题的提问，这次换了个人。刚刚发生的只是一个小小的提醒。  
Mark当然知道自己身上发生了什么，他摇摇头，决定全心全意扑在网络管理这门课上。这门该死的课竟然只有30几个人，连手机都没得偷看的机会，手上的笔转着圈好像又带点无奈。

 

“嘿，我能要你号码吗？”声音带点不好意思。  
“......”Mark停止咀嚼，拿了一张纸巾擦了擦嘴。期间对方的眼睛就那么滴溜溜的看着他。  
“可以。但不会有下一次了。”  
“下一次什么......唔......”一开始Eduardo没反应过来，等到知道男人在说什么的时候，耳朵根刷得一下就变红了，“啊，没有，我只是说，我想和做个朋友......我...我想说——”  
“我知道了。”站起身来，Mark转了一圈翻出了一个皱皱巴巴的纸条反面还凌乱地写着几行伪代码，那是他平时突发灵感记录的地方，所以他每天出门都会必带一张便条和一只笔；提起笔唰唰唰地写下来一串数字，捏着一端然后塞进了Eduardo胸口上的口袋里。  
他的动作很撩汉，虽然他不明白为什么不直接用手机的备忘录来记录，但这样他的确得到了强烈的满足感，他的指尖没有碰到对方裸露回来的肌肤上，而是划过衣领带着挑逗的意味。  
应该停下来，停止这种危险的举动。Mark一时没有把握住，承认了失误。

 

Mark有一种固定的周末模式，找医生聊天，不论哪个科的都无所谓，看到白大褂和眼镜背后的眼神，时间就过得特别快；像是一场天使和恶魔的谈话。他以为自己会被他们救赎，最后却发现不如一个普通大男孩。  
Eduardo拿到了那张纸条显得格外高兴，来了，所谓的“雏鸟情节”；不只是在说他，包括Mark他自己。对方吃完也站了起来，在Mark还来得及躲避的时候，抱了他一下，他们的脖颈相交。就在他们分开的一刻，Eduardo歪了下身体，但又恰好扶住了椅子没有倒下；对于他来说只是个小插曲（低血糖？）。之后，便在Mark 的半沉默中离开了。

Mark没有关门，站在门口目送对方，直到消失在了街区的拐角处；他猜到那是什么，特指刚刚的一幕；Eduardo的生命被索取的太多了，承受不来才以低血糖的症状显现出来。

 

当下课铃声响起的时候，Mark才把自己的心绪放在生活上，就在不久之前他寻找了自己曾经的一个朋友也是个和他一样超能力者；只不过比他更夹凶残更加冷血，那个人活了大约有80年直接导致了3个人的死亡；Mark在两年前因为观念的不符断绝与他所有关系。至于之前出于什么样的理由，他很清楚，他只是单纯的担心害怕失去已上心的男人。放下自尊和底线得到的消息却不怎么友好。

Eduardo可能会因为多脏器衰竭而去世。

而解除衰竭的唯一办法就是归还生命。  
“怎么归还？”  
“哈哈哈，就是从这里跳出去，Mark！”朋友笑得开怀指着阳台，住的地方在22层高楼，“只要下去，任何你剥夺过生命的受害者都会得到补偿。”  
夜晚，黯然的月光洒满了阳台。

从朋友那里出来，他就开始了失魂落魄。这怎么可能，用他好不容易保持住的生命来归还，Mark太想活着了，心里还是抓住了对方在故意欺骗他的小小希望。一拖就是三个月。  
这三个月里，他对学习新计算机语言的积极性到达了一个新的高度，有点想要麻痹自己却控制不住自己不断得去想Eduardo。

后来他们有见过好几次面，都是Eduardo主动的，他们一起去看电影、选新的平板电脑、一起去健身，像个一对真正情侣所干的事。Mark明知道不明智，却觉得这样很快乐，和他在一起真好，哪怕彼此都没有挑明位置。

所有的安逸都不会持续太长。  
就在今天中午休息时间的时候，Mark接到了来自Eduardo的电话，说是要出来见一面，他同意了，但他在意的是对方的情绪有些不对，说话的速度比以往快了不少。放学后的他，在大学旁的一家甜品见到了对方。  
“我今天被教授点名了，你知道吗，我在想你。”  
“那可真是我的荣幸。”Eduardo笑了起来，脸上却带着一丝勉强。  
“嘿，你到底怎么了，”Mark坐直了身体向前倾，“我觉得今天不怎么对劲。”  
“......”对面人的笑容慢慢消失了，让Mark有些不安，他觉得自己踩着地板不是真的，不然为何一点触感都没有。

半晌儿——  
像是委屈的涩哑。

“我得病了医生很严肃，Mark...我......可能活不了多久。”

 

一口气堵在了Mark的喉咙里，他想说点什么但最没有资格开口人就是他，他是始作俑者，他早该明白这样的一天总会到来。

不明白他们最后是怎么到家的。

“我想再抱抱你，Mark。”  
“我知道你不愿意被人离得很近。”  
“可以满足我的愿望吗？”

三个月后的第二次性爱，像是两个在沙漠里饥渴很久的人纠缠在一起，彼此抚摸对方的身体汲取更多热量。没有过多的前戏，下身早已硬得发胀分泌出了液体，Eduardo敞开身体让Mark进来，小穴微张里面灌满了对方的精液；身体滚烫，心脏咚咚直跳。这次他们接吻了较长的时间，对方的口腔像是至品一般一遍又一遍的用舌头去品尝，吸允唇瓣。这次他们面朝面，在Mark用阴茎用力操他的时候咬遍了他肩膀和锁骨，留下来几个深浅不一的牙印。冲刺后，他们一起攀上了高潮，持续射出来一股有一股的液体要塞满了Eduardo的肚子。Mark没有退出去，用性器还深埋在体内，很长一段时间，他们只是相互拥抱一句话都没有说。

 

性事过后不久的一个星期天里。Mark穿上正装把自己打扮得格外合体，他要赴男孩的一个约，这次是听一场音乐会；即使不怎么懂音乐的Mark，也在旋律中迷失了，其中一首是克莱德曼钢琴曲的经典曲目：秋日的私语。  
他想起了很多，不论是三年刚发觉自己不会衰老的秘密的恐惧，还是每次偷窃时间的忏悔，以及他人生中最重要最火辣的两个夜晚；这些事情不应该使他感到惧怕、这是他应该承受的人生。  
发自内心的平静填满了整个千疮百孔的内心。

最后一个音符落幕，随着人流，Mark牵住了Eduardo的手，对方讶异地看了他一眼。  
“你会好起来的，我保证。”  
“咚——”话音刚落，教堂整点的钟声响了起来。

 

the end

 

后记：

风轻吻在男人的脸上，如同他的男孩一样温柔喜爱他；洒在楼顶的月光不是那么惨白，反而带了点暖色，他的影子被拉得很长。

「我曾经是一个坏人做过一些卑鄙无耻的事情，但再也不会了。」


End file.
